


A painful lesson

by sarcasmismyweapon



Series: Learning Curve [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Chunin, Death Threats, Fluff, Iruka gets caught, Iruka gets hurt, Iruka is a Little Shit, Kakashi pays him a visit, Life lessons fic, Multi, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasmismyweapon/pseuds/sarcasmismyweapon
Summary: Iruka pulls a prank with his friend Izumo only for both of them to get caught. The main problem being that Iruka managed to evade the jounin chasing after him long enough to injure himself. Kakashi pays him a visit in the hospital and reads him the riot act.





	A painful lesson

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY! so this was supposed to go up like Thursday, but I didn't have it finished and I didn't want to rush it. So I'm sorry its late, but here's a reward fic for all of your support of my other works. Especially Life lessons which this is tied too and which we've managed to rack up 5000 hits. This is set in the future after Iruka gets his chunin rank, I hope you guys enjoy this little teaser of what things might be like in the future. Thanks for all your support and let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Also I found it amusing that this fic ended up being around 5000 words since it was the 5000 hit reward lol. Just my kind of humor I guess. Carry on.
> 
> A new chapter for Life Lessons will be up tomorrow as per usual.

Iruka shifted on the bed, letting out a small groan as the ache in his leg flared to a more intolerable level than before and thus waking him from sleep. Opening his eyes against the darkness of the room he was in, he glanced down the length of his bed to stare at his leg which was propped up on some pillows and wrapped in plaster. Letting out a sigh at the sight of it he let his eyes trail up to the ceiling. Today had sucked. Not only was he in trouble with just about everyone he knew, but he’d also managed to not only get caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to do, but also break his leg while trying to flee the scene of the crime.

“That was a stupid move.”

Iruka jumped only to cry out and bite his lip as the pain in his leg flared from his jerky motion. He breathed heavily through his nose a few times as he watched the figure emerge from the darkness of the corner of his room. Once his pain was at a more manageable level did he dare speak.

“Please tell me you're a hallucination brought on by extreme stress...Or pain. Either will do.”

The figure snorted back at him, their arms crossed over their chest. Iruka sighed and asked.

“Who told you?”

The figure came closer, standing at the side of his bed and taking in the sight of the teen laid out in the hospital bed. Glancing up from staring at the teen’s broken leg the ANBU tilted his head.

“Did you really think no one would?”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Well no, of course not. I knew it’d get back to you eventually...I just thought I might get 24 hours before the apocalypse rained down on me.”

The figure snorted. “Apocalypse?”

“Well I sure as hell ain’t looking forward to what happens once Raccoon tells his wife.”

“Language.” The figure muttered sourly. “You're already in enough trouble, don’t make things worse for yourself.”

Iruka sighed. “You know I’m a little too old for you to be doing that anymore.”

The figure tilted his head. “And yet I find you laid out in a hospital bed because you decided that it would be a great idea to join in with your friends crazy plan to prank the missions office. Sound like an adult thing to do?”

Iruka lowered his gaze, properly chastised by the irate ANBU staring down at him.

“Didn’t think so, keep that in mind when you decide to explain all of this.”

“So...Who told you?”

“Does it really matter?”

Iruka shrugged. “Be nice to know how long I have before there’s a horde of angry people all intent on teaching me a lesson while I can’t escape them.”

Wolf snorted. “Not long I’d wager.”

Iruka smirked as he glanced up at the ANBU. “To be fair I almost got away-.”

“Almost doesn’t cut it.” Wolf sniped back.

“True...But you should have seen the look on th-”

“Iruka.”

The chunin sighed and nodded his head. “It was still funny.” he pouted needlessly. He heard the sigh from the ANBU and knew the lecture was coming.

“Go ahead.”

“Hmm?”

“Say whatever it is you're going to say...I already got read the riot act from the jounin that caught me and Hawk when I kinda freaked out on the jounin.”

Wolf sighed upon hearing that his comrade had been involved in the incident. “What happened? Why did they call an ANBU?”

Iruka glanced up at him and with a pained face said. “So...I might have resisted arrest?”

The growl from the ANBU had Iruka ducking his head down.

“YOU DID WHAT?!”

Iruka winced as the ANBU shouted, once the room fell silent once more did he dare to glance up at the man.

“I didn’t mean too.” He simpered.

“Y-You didn’t mean too? What do you mean you didn’t mean too...That doesn’t even make sense. Either you obey instructions or you don’t.” Wolf growled out.

Iruka snorted. “Yeah...Unless you’ve just broken your leg and are in a lot of pain...I didn’t even realize who was touching me and I kinda broke the guy's nose.”

Wolf sighed. “And Hawk was summoned because they thought you were trying to get away.”

“I wasn’t though...I just hurt like hel-heck.”

Wolf snorted at the teen’s ability to catch his own cursing now. “Nice try.” He muttered. “Hawk subdued you then?”

It was Iruka’s turn to snort. “No actually.” The chunin glanced up to his ANBU and smiled. “He more went crazy on them when he saw my leg was broken and I was screaming and they were forcefully shoving me down...It didn’t end well.”

Wolf groaned, this was just what they needed. ANBU were supposed to be impartial to everything, not react in favor of friends or family and yet that was just what Hawk had done upon seeing Iruka hurt.

“Wonderful.” He grummbled.

“Yeah...But he apologized to them afterwards and he helped get me here.” Iruka offered a sympathizing smile.

The masked face of his ANBU remained as impassive as ever, making it nearly impossible for Iruka to tell if Wolf was angry or not. The ANBU sighed as he leaned against the guardrail of the teen’s bed.

“Why’d you do this?”

Iruka sighed as he looked down into his lap. Wolf frowned beneath his mask, this wasn’t like Iruka. Iruka was a good kid, granted he wasn’t much of a kid anymore...but he was still a good kid.

“Izumo is still very much a child, but I didn’t figure you a fool.”

Iruka winced upon hearing the harsh words. He knew what everyone thought of Izumo, his fellow teen hadn’t done much growing even after obtaining the chunin rank. He was still rather childish and loved to cause trouble now and again. Only this time Iruka had gotten caught up in it and now he was in a bind.

“Iruka.”

Iruka nodded his head to show he was listening, yet refused to look up at his ANBU who he could tell was angry with him.

“Why did you participate in Izumo’s...prank?”

Sighing once more Iruka muttered. “I don’t know.”

“Y-You don’t know?” The bafflement in the ANBU’s tone had Iruka looked up for the first time since he’d been chastised. The chunin shook his head.

“I don’t know...I didn’t really have a reason for it.”

Shaking his head Kakashi stared at the teen in front of him, this definitely wasn’t the Iruka he knew. Something had to have triggered his mischievous side for him to even contemplate joining Izumo on his little venture.

“What happened today?”

Iruka made a face before saying. “I-I’m not sure you want to know.”

Kakashi snorted. “I assure you I don’t, but if you don’t tell me I’ll go talk to those involved.”

Iruka’s face pinched together as he shook his head.

“Then talk.”

Iruka was silent a moment before he finally manage to find his voice once more.

“Izumo wanted to pull a prank on the missions desk...I don’t really know why.”

“First mistake.” Wolf intoned seriously.

Iruka winced and nodded before continuing. “He told me it was harmless and that no one would catch us.”

“Second mistake.”

Iruka sighed. “ I should have known that when Kotetsu wasn’t with us that something was up, but I didn’t question it.”

“Third mistake.” The ANBU’s voice was tightening with each tick of the numbers. Likewise Iruka had lowered his head and winced each time he heard the ANBU intone his mistakes.

“When we got there, it was pretty busy...Izumo distracted the workers while I set up the paint bombs.”

“Fourth mistake.”

Iruka frowned at the ANBU’s comment, but continued nevertheless.

“I didn’t know how he had rigged up the new tags and they went off too soon, they weren’t in place so when they blew all the paint just went...everywhere.”

“Fifth-”

“I KNOW!” Iruka’s head jerked back to glare at the ANBU. “I know I screwed up alright. I would think that’s self evident by that.” He jerked his hand down towards his broken leg. Wolf didn’t react to his outburst, instead he stared back at the fuming chunin and when it appeared that Iruka had finished speaking, he spoke calmly.

“And yet I’m here telling you this because?”

Iruka sighed “Because I was stupid and did it anyways.”

“Exactly. Izumo was lucky and didn’t get far before giving into the chasing jounin. You on the other hand thought it a bright idea to try and escape.”

Iruka glanced back up at his ANBU and muttered. “Sixth mistake.”

Kakashi snorted. “Cute. And yeah, but what was worse was the fact that you actually fought back.”

Iruka winced. “I know...I just-When I felt someone grab me I twisted and...I shouldn't have hit them.” He shook his head.

“No you shouldn’t have and as much as I understand instincts to defend oneself, you put yourself and your fellow shinobi in a dangerous position all for a prank.”

Iruka nodded his head.

“Not to mention you managed to break your leg from that fall...How did you manage that one anyways? All I’d heard was that you had somehow fallen during the pursuit and that had been what allowed them to catch you.”

Iruka snorted. “I miscalculated.”

“Miscalculated?”

Iruka nodded his head as he stared back up at the impassive mask of his ANBU. “I thought I had gauged the distance right. That I could make the jump.” He sighed before waving his hand once more at his broken leg. “I was wrong.”

“Apparently.” Kakashi replied with little emotion.

Iruka fell back into his pillows, some of his earlier anger and the energy that had come with it leaving him.

“So...What’s my punishment?”

“Punishment? You think I know?”

Iruka sent a scowl at Wolf. “Really? I’m not that stupid, you wouldn’t have bothered to come give me a tongue lashing if you didn’t already know the consequences. leg aside.” he muttered.

Kakashi chuckled. “You know me well.”

Iruka snorted. “Not exactly a good thing right now...So what is it?”

rolling his eyes at the put out teens retort, Kakashi waved a hand down to the boys legs. “Well once that’s healed enough for you to work, you get to clean up all the paint.”

Iruka’s eyes widened. “Seriously they’re just leaving it there?”

“Yep, just for you.”

Iruka groaned, his arm coming up to cover his eyes. Kakashi chuckled.

“Oh but wait it gets better.”

“Your enjoying this too much.” Iruka muttered.

“I am, but this is the price you pay for being a little shit.”

Iruka let his arm slide down so he could glare at his ANBU. kakashi chuckled at the look he was being given and continued regardless.

“Not only do you have to clean all that paint, but you also get the grand pleasure of learning the inner workings of the mission desk and working there the entire summer.”

Iruka’s mouth fell open. “WHAT!”

Kakashi laughed as he nodded. “Yep, that’s what you have to do to repay the village for this debacle and just in case you're curious Izumo has a similar sentence, though the two of you will be kept far away from one another while repaying your debt to society.”

Iruka closed his eyes as he laid in bed, unable to offer up any kind of retort to what Wolf had just said. He knew the ANBU was amused by his punishment and if it had just been Izumo on the receiving end, he might have taken pleasure in it as well. The fact was though that he was in just as much trouble if not more than his friend who had been the cause of all of this. Tilting his head to the side Iruka glanced towards the ANBU staring down at him.

“So everyone knows.”

“I’d wager you have another hour or so before Himiko comes tearing through that door and rips you a new one...Depends on how merciful Raccoon is feeling towards you.”

Iruka grimaced. “Great.”

Kakashi chuckled as he stood up straight, no longer leaning against the guardrail.

“You had this coming kid.”

Iruka glared up at the ANBU. “I’m not a kid.”

Kakashi snorted back at him. “And if you're arguing that fact, you are.”

Iruka blinked at him before sighing. “You're just here to torture me aren’t you?”

Kakashi laughed. “You would think so, but no. I actually came to see how you were doing.”

Iruka stared at him impassively for a moment before remarking. “Well this conversation certainly hasn’t helped.”

Kakashi snorted before redirecting the conversation. “How’s your leg?”

Iruka glanced down at it before stating. “ Funny thing that...I knew it was broken..Well I’m sure everyone knew it was broken with how much I was screaming and all...but for some reason after Hawk got me calmed down the only thing going through my head was how I didn’t think the doctor was going to get me to fall for that stupid counting trick this time.”

Kakashi laughed. “That was what you were worried about?”

Iruka shook his head. “I was right by the way, it hurt like a b- it hurt. But the bones all set now and I just have to wait for it to heal. it’s alright I guess.” he shifted his attention back to the ANBU. “Granted if I knew I could curse in front of you without being read the riot act again I’d say a few choice words...The pain meds are leaving much to be desired on that front.”

Kakashi chuckled. “Good to know.” He glanced to the Iv the teen currently had and smirked to himself, it definitely wasn’t the good stuff. It wasn’t like the med nins were trying to punish him in that regard, it just wasn’t an injury that necessarily required stronger meds. Shifting his gaze back down to Iruka he remarked.

“Maybe this will get you to think twice before doing something stupid.”

Iruka stared at him a moment before snorting. “Haven’t you said that like...A hundred times before?”

Kakashi sighed. “Give me a break kid, one of these times it’s bound to stick.”

Iruka smirked up at the ANBU before reaching out to pat the man’s arm which was resting on the guard rail once more.

“Sure...You keep telling yourself that if it makes you feel better.”

Kakashi snorted at the teen’s humor. “Watch it, I can go get Himiko now...Or maybe Tsume?”

Iruka paled at that thought and shook his head, putting his hands in the air he muttered.

“I’ll be good. I swear.”

“I want that in writing.” The ANBU muttered.

Iruka smirked before letting out a chuckle as he said. “It doesn’t count if it was written under duress right?”

“Smart ass.”

Iruka laughed. “ It’s not my fault you know.”

“What isn’t your fault?”

Iruka smiled devilishly up at the ANBU. “Me being like this.”

“This?”

“A smartass.”

“Language.”

Iruka rolled his eyes before continuing to make his point. “What I mean was that it’s technically all of you that caused this.”

“Oh? Is that what you think?” The amused ANBU chuckled.

Iruka smiled at his ANBU before stating. “I learned all these bad habits from you ANBU ya know.”

Kakashi snorted. “Nice try.”

Iruka laughed. “I did, I swear.” He couldn’t keep a straight face as he tried to convince Wolf that he and his comrades were the cause of all of this.

Shaking his head Kakashi didn’t bother to call the chunin out on his lame attempts to lie, instead choosing to ask.

“When do you get released?”

Iruka sighed. “Tomorrow afternoon from what I heard...I’m not looking forward to those stairs.”

Kakashi laughed. “Can’t blame you there kid.”

Iruka frowned at him, he hated being called a kid nowadays. He wasn’t, he’d managed to obtain the rank of chunin after all. Kakashi smirked to himself beneath his mask, he knew what was bothering Iruka, but didn’t do anything about it. After all he needed to learn to pick his battles sometime and what better opportunity than to pit himself against an ANBU?

“So...Does Raccoon know?”

Kakashi shrugged. “Not sure, I wouldn’t put it past Hawk to spread the word, if only for his own entertainment. He might not be much for rumors, but you know who is.”

Iruka groaned. “Why is he so mean?”

Kakashi laughed. “He’s not being mean, he’s teaching you a lesson in his own way. What better deterrent from being a pain in our ass than to embarrass you in front of all your friends? Besides it’s not like he himself is going around telling everyone.”

Iruka glared at his ANBU. “He’s the one who’s going to tell Genma though and Genma will tell everyone.” The chunin whined.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. “Look at it this way, the worst that’ll happen is that everyone you know will hear about your...failed escape and the fact that you managed to break your leg while being run down by jounin. At best Genma will just come and make fun of you himself.”

Iruka glared back at him. “That’s not funny.”

“It is from our side of things and I imagine that Genma will be tickled pink about it once Hawk tells him about this.”

“You’re being mean.”

“I’m okay with that.” He waved down at Iruka’s leg. “If me being an asshole prevents this shit again, I’ll make your life a living hell.”

Iruka frowned at him as he tilted his head. “I’m not sure if that’s how you're supposed to get me to behave...Sounds more like a threat.”

Kakashi shrugged. “Whatever works.”

Iruka shook his head. “You're ridiculous.”

“So was setting off paint bombs at the missions office, but you don’t see me bitching about the absurdity of that idea.”

Iruka snorted. “You already did.”

Kakashi shook his head. “No, I said it was stupid for you to take part in something like that. I never insinuated that you were in fact stupid, just that you had made a stupid decision to take part in a stupid prank and then stupidly try to flee the scene when said stupid prank failed.”

Iruka blinked at him before chuckling. “Wow I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say stupid so many times.”

Kakashi snorted. “That’s what you got out of that exchange?”

Iruka laughed. “Just about...Was there some kind of lesson in there I was supposed to get?” He replied cheekily.

“Don’t push it kid.”

Iruka shook his head in mirth a smile stretched wide over his face.

“There is one good thing to come out of this.”

Kakashi snorted. “You learning a lesson and never doing something this reckless again?”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “No.” He shook his head. “ Just think how bad Izumo has it, Ko is going to murder him...In fact maybe you should go make sure there isn’t a murder taking place.”

Kakashi laughed. “I’m sure that Izumo can handle his own boyfriend.”

Irkua made a wary face.

“What?” Kakashi said with a put out tone. “You know something.” He accused the chunin.

Iruka nodded his head. “Well...So Ko might have known about Izumo’s plans to prank the mission office. He thought he’d convinced Izumo not to do it...Or at least that’s what he told me when he came in here for a brisk visit resulting in head trauma for myself.”

Kakashi chuckled. “He paid you a visit huh?”

Iruka nodded his head. “He wasn’t very happy to learn that i’d gone along with Izumo’s plan when he’d already tried to put it out of Izumo’s head. Though he admitted that it wasn’t entirely my fault.” The chunin hinted.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. “Keep dreaming kid.”

Iruka sighed before smiling when his ANBU said.

“And then Izumo came to you when his boyfriend wouldn’t help.” Kakashi shook his head. “You're right, there might very well be a murder taking place right now. I’m not on duty though so I’m going to let Kotetsu get a good couple hits on him before reporting the disturbance.”

Iruka laughed. “That’s horrible.”

“To be fair, I’d do the same if you had someone to teach you a lesson.”

Iruka smiled. “I thought that’s what you're for?”

Kakashi was thankful for his mask as it hid the sudden bloom of color that rose in his cheeks.

“You shouldn’t be wanting someone to murder you, that’s not a sane thing to say.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “You know what I meant Wolf. Besides I think I get enough grief from all of your ANBU.”

Kakashi chuckled. “You have no idea what you're in for kid. Raccoon might let his wife take the first whack at you, but he isn’t going to sit idle for long. Not to mention Hawk, Genma, Tsume-”

“Please stop talking.” Iruka groaned as he shut his eyes. He was not looking forward to that. He could hear the amused huff from his ANBU and continued to keep his eyes shut.

“You tired?”

“I’m praying for a brain aneurysm.”

Kakashi laughed. “You think that will save you?”

Iruka opened his eyes to stare at the ANBU in confusion. “Uh...Well yeah I mean if I’m already dead they can’t hurt me right?”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask as he leaned forward to get closer to the chunin.

“Don’t underestimate an angry woman Iruka, let alone a team of ANBU who have a score to settle.”

Iruka made a disgruntled face before whining. “I didn’t do anything to them though.”

Kakashi pulled back and with a shrug said. “You made them worry, that’s enough to put you on their shit list.”

“Wonderful.” Iruka closed his eyes once more before muttering. “Can I hire you as protective detail?”

Kakashi laughed. “You don’t make enough to cover a night's worth of my time.”

Iruka peeled open an eye before stating. “Consider it an investment.”

“On what?”

Iruka let his other eye come open as he smiled up at the ANBU. “Well You’ve already kept me alive this long, I doubt letting me get butchered would be a good turn around on that investment right?”

“You're not a bank account Iruka.”

The chunin smiled at he dour reply from the ANBU. “Close enough right?”

Kakashi snorted before he smirked to himself. “You know what you have a point...”

Iruka’s eyes widened, surprised that Wolf was going along with his odd plan.

“I mean I have put a lot of effort in keeping you alive...But on the other hand I can charge interest if I loan you out for a while to others right?”

Iruka glared. “Your not funny and that makes you sound like you're pimping me out to people.”

Kakashi laughed. “You started it.”

Iruka rolled his eyes as he threw his arms over his chest in a huff. “Fine, I’ll figure out someway to avoid being killed by everyone.”

“Don’t be so dramatic, they won’t kill you. Death is the easy way out, they want you to suffer. They’ll just find ways to make your life a prolonged experience we call misery.”

Iruka stared up at the amused ANBU for a time before he shook his head. “I think Himiko was right.”

“Oh? About what?”

“All ANBU are nuts.”

Kakashi snorted. “She just says that because of some of the things Raccoon has done while on missions. It’s normal.” Wolf waved a hand at the teen.

Iruka chuckled. “Normal huh?”

“Well...As normal as the life of an ANBU is, give or take a few near death experiences.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Ah yes those are a dime a dozen aren’t they.” He smirked wryly.

“All part of the job.” Wolf replied stoically.

Iruka nodded. “True, but she’s said that some of it wasn’t necessary.”

“Also true.” Wolf replied with mirth in his voice.

“Which is why she calls you guys nuts.”

“Among other things.” Wolf admitted.

Iruka laughed at the ANBU’s joke. He’d heard on more than one occasion what the jounin had to say about her husband and Wolf’s work entailed. Or more accurately all the stupid, idiotic, lack of self preservation skill idea’s they came up with and used.

“She told me never to try for the rank.” Iruka admitted.

That was news to Kakashi and he frowned beneath his mask, Iruka smiled. “Relax Wolf, If I manage to get up to that point I’ll decide for myself if it’s what I want or not.”

Kakashi nodded his head, though he was still troubled by Himiko’s attempt to persuade Iruka to not reach for the same rank as him and all the teens guardian’s.

“So...You going to stay and guard me free of charge?” Iruka joked.

“You wish.” The ANBU replied sharply. “I have better things to do besides rescue you from something you brought on yourself. Besides Raccoon won't let Himiko kill you...Not while you admitted to the hospital that is. Too many records to tamper with that way. Best to wait until you're released and make it look like an accident.”

Iruka’s mouth fell open in shock before he laughed at the ANBU’s sick sense of humor. He pointed a finger at the ANBU.

“That is mean, that right there...Totally mean.”

Kakashi laughed back at the stunned chunin. “Tough, don’t do things like this and I won't throw you to the wolves.”

“You are a wolf.”

“Smartass.” Kakashi growled back at the smirking teen.

“Fine.” Iruka sighed dramatically. “ At the very least will you go to my place and move some of the furniture so I can actually maneuver once I’m released from here?”

Kakashi snorted. “I already told you, I’ve got work to do.”

Iruka squinted his eyes at him in a guarded expression. “Do you really or are you going to just be lounging about in a tree again?”

Kakashi smirked beneath his mask, the kid knew him so well.

“I actually have work, but I’ll make sure someone does that for you. Try to stay out of trouble, If I hear any more nonsense about you and pranks I’ll make you regret it.”

Iruka snorted. “I’m already regretting it.” He frowned before asking with amusement. “And no matter how talented you think I am, I can’t pull a prank with my leg all busted up like this.”

Kakashi glanced down to the kids leg before nodding his head. “I suppose not, but you’d be surprised what desperate people do sometimes.”

Iruka snorted. “I’m not desperate to injure myself trying to do a prank on a broken leg. I’ll be staying at home until I’m handcuffed to a railing to scrape paint off a building.”

Kakashi snorted. “They won’t handcuff you Iruka, thought they’re might be an extra person around.” He let slip.

Iruka chuckled “Yeah? Would that extra person happen to be one of you guys?”

Kakashi shrugged his shoulders. “Possibly. Wouldn’t suggest trying to flee the scene again FYI.”

Iruka rolled his eyes. “Yeah...Right. Thanks for the tip.”

“No problem.” The ANBU replied with no apparent inflection to state he was being sarcastic back at Iruka.

Iruka smirked at the ANBU, Wolf certainly had a way about things and responding to certain conversations with little to no emotion was one of those things that always made Iruka smile.

“Get some rest, I’ll drop by once my shift is over.”

Iruka nodded his head. “Yeah...Oh and Wolf?”

The ANBU tilted his head to show he was listening.

“If I slip and fall in the tub, it was Himiko. Don’t let her get away with my murder alright?”

Kakashi laughed. “Will do.” He waved at the chunin who was smirking at him at their little joke before disappearing from sight in a puff of smoke. Iruka sighed as he relaxed into his pillows, his eyes had just drifted shut when the door slammed open jolting Iruka to sit up and hiss in pain as a very angry woman and her masked husband came in through the door.

“YOU LITTLE BRAT!”

Iruka paled as he stared at Himiko coming straight at him. Without a doubt he knew that Wolf had known of their approaching presence and chosen to leave before things got ugly. ‘traitor’ Iruka inwardly thought as he shot a scared look towards Raccoon. The ANBU had his arms crossed over his chest and was leaning against the wall, apparently content to let his wife have the first swing. Iruka turned his attention back to Himiko just in time for the woman to smack him upside the head. Iruka winced and let out a small “Ow.” before cringing away as she started to shout at him. Iruka sighed as the woman laid into him and silently promised to find a way to get even with the two ANBU. Wolf for abandoning him to this fate and Raccoon for apparently taking great pleasure in his pain if the man’s laughter was anything to go by. The chunin couldn’t wait until tomorrow, at least then he could lock himself away in his apartment. What little shelter that offered him would be a nice reprieve to what he knew was going to be a lengthy process to get people to forgive him. Not to mention he still had to clean up paint and work at the missions office all summer. He added Izumo to his mental list of people to get even with, his long time friend was certainly going to pay for ‘helping’ put him in this awkward position. Iruka winced when he was struck upside the head again.

“OI LISTEN TO ME WHEN I’M TALKING TO YOU!”

Iruka nodded his head as his hand came up to rub the sore spot she’d left behind. He kept his eyes down, but nodded every few seconds to make sure she knew he was listening. Yeah Izumo was going at the top of that list. Definitely the top.

**Author's Note:**

> Just my usual reminder that I do have a ko-fi account and if you would like to support me and my works just swing by and donate a coffee. Every little bit helps and as always your inability or ability to leave a coffee doesn't effect my posting schedule, its just a nice way to show you appreciate what I do. 
> 
> ko-fi.com/sarcasmismyweapon


End file.
